sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Private Roleplay with W0rkinprogress (Sonicsilva1)
Rules Yeahyeah, the usual "no godmodding" and what not if there will be any fighting or...something Idc. I'm not good with fight scenes anyway. Characters Asonja the Hedgehog - Sonicsilva1 shad the hedgehog - W0rkinprogress RP shad has traveled to the middle of a city with all seven chaos emeralds with someone with quite alot of goth.....but lets tell you how this happened: It started with a different hedgehog with an odd stature and atmosphere that most would find uncommon: Black furred, black trench coat and other dark-colored clothing that barely consisted the colors of the rainbow. He always had a glare that would usually frighten people away. He pushed up his black-tinted reading glasses and walked along Station Square with his hands in his pockets. He had a cigarette in his mouth, though he seemed a tad young to be smoking. a couple random civilians walked past, looking at him disgusted. He seemed to make a glare back, taking the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it to the ground. "Sheesh...can't a guy get some relaxation for once without being criticized...?" He grumbled to himself. "i don't think you're odd." said a red hedge-fox,looking at him. "you're perfectly sane." He stopped, seeming to be a bit taller and older than the red hedgehog. He looked at him. "Hmm...you think that? Not much people say that as I walk around..." He said. He wasn't giving the hedgehog direct eye contact. "yes, yes i do." he said rather fast. "Whoa whoa whoa, chill out." The hedgehog told him. "There's really nothing to be scared of. I can't really hurt people since I don't have much strength. I drink and smoke for a living, as you could already tell..I'm an absolute mess." He grumbled and looked away at the street. "but.... if you're a mess.....why are your glasses in perfect shape......and your coat has no rips." he looks around. "what is the point of judging people, if we're the same?" He stayed silent for a bit, keeping his emotionless glare. "Everyone is different. Some are snobs, some are clean. Some are rude, some are polite. It's how DNA works. If you can think of anything negative about someone, that would be ideal to call me each and every one of those things. I'm used to insults, they don't hurt me as much anymore." He pushed up his glasses a little bit. "huh," the hedge-fox says. "guess DNA doesn't agree with me." "Well, you do have the appearance of two different species." He speculated. "Nobody else has that, and yet no one teases you for it, do they?" "what would you know about me?" he asks. "Nothing." He stated. "Yet it's possible to come to conclusions about how a certain person acts unless you have known them for a finite amount of time. Most conclusions about an individual is wrong if they haven't talked much about each other." For someone who thought of themselves as useless, they sure knew a lot. "you talk too much!" he says. "why know so much if you don't use it to your advantage?" "Because of society. They're disgusting with their stereotypes." He glared. "what's a smart pants like you doing in a dirty city like this?" he asked. He crossed his arms and looked away in a different direction. "I'm poor. Never got myself a job of any kind, I can't drive because of my irrational fear of it..." He looked a bit embarrassed at that thought, but it was also because of motion sickness. "it's not that bad y'know." he says. "even gods are scared of something." "Wait...gods?" The hedgehog looked confused. "...What're you on about?" He seemed to glare a little bit. "y-i-w?!" he turned around "I've said enough." and with that he ran away. "H-hey wait a second! I didn't mean-..." He stopped and sighed. "This is why I don't talk to people very much..." He muttered to himself and went back to smoking. He sat down on a nearby bench, puffing out smoke. whilst running the hedgehog turned his head around and thought "he...doesn't know what gods are?.....must be from out of town." He coughed a bit of the smoke this time, seeming to take a break from putting the cigarette in his mouth. He seemed a bit too young to be smoking. ' ''A FEW YEARS LATER''' "after years of research,i'm finally done! i can control space, matter and even time itself! people will bow before me!" said the red hedge-fox, now 26. The even older black hedgehog from before didn't seem to be around that often in town. He had his hood up and he was headed to the store. the red hedge-fox was headed to town and spotted the hedgehog in the hood. he took a step in front of him and held out his hand.it had no gloves but instead,many bandages and plasters "hey,wanna make a deal?" He stopped and pulled his hood back. He didn't seem to have changed that much but got slightly taller than before. "I guess, sure...I got nothing left to do anyway. Say, have we met before? I'm getting a slight feeling of Deja Vu here..." the hedge-fox remembered the face but said nothing."i don't think so.anyway,all i want is a puppet.ok,now name your price,kiddo." "A...puppet? You mean like one of those tiny people in strings Ventriloquists do?" The hedgehog asks. "I think they sell those nearby. I don't got one on me." shad throws some over to him "now ya' do." his voice was a lot different from when he was 13,in fact, it was more of an echo. He was slightly confused and dropped the dummies with a worried yet disgusted look. "Alright, I don't know who you are but what do you want from someone as weak and ignorant as myself?" He crossed his arms. He sounded slightly deeper but just as pessimistic, probably worse. "all i want is a deal kid! you just name what you want. then shake on it." he still had his hand out, it was clearly not tired yet. "...You said name your price earlier right? What's the catch?" The hedgehog asked. "that is the catch though!"he says"the catch is that there is no catch!" "...Uhm...okay?" He shook his hand rather hastily. "Name's Asonja." "the name's shadick!" he then continues "hmmm..eeny meeny miny YOU!" "Wait what?" Asonja stepped back a little bit, confused. shad tried to zoom through his body possess him,like he usualy could........................but it failed."WHAT?!" Category:Private Roleplay Category:Roleplay